A Cure Worse then the Disease
by Mirai-Phoenix
Summary: A little piece written by too little sleep. A surprise fusion with...?


A Cure Worse then the Disease

A Cure Worse then the Disease

The mists shrouded the valley as the four men emerged on the trail. All were covered in dust from a long hike. They paused at the valley lip and gazed down at the pools below, a at the lone figure approaching them.

"We finally made it." One said. He had on a red Chinese shirt and black pants, his hair pulled back into a pigtail.

"Indeed Saotome," Another replied, his hands within the folds of him white robe and the sunlight glinting off his glasses. "Now we see if your… contact was correct."

"You had better hope this doesn't turn out to be another empty hope Ranma," The third snarled from under the weight of a huge backpack, a yellow and black striped bandanna on his head to keep sweet from his eyes.

"Yes boy," The final and oldest in the group commented, "I didn't come all this way for nothing."  
"Quiet Pops," Ranma Saotome told his father Genma. "Herb told me that the Nannichuan has reappeared. You are all lucky I decided to tell you about it."

"Really Saotome? I seem to remember a curtain Tendo sister telling all of us you were planing on leaving without telling a soul until you got back." Moose smirked at his rival for the heart of his beloved Shampoo.

"Ranma! How dare you try to keep a cure to yourself!" Ryouga was just about to punish the pigtailed martial artist when a fifth voice cut in.

"Greetings Saotome." Herb, prince of the Musk Dynasty, arrogantly strolled up to the four Nerima martial artists. 

"Herb." Ranma greeted with a nod. "You say the Spring of Drowned Man has been found?"

"Please Saotome, don't insult me. I have a debt to you and I will repay it. This is how." Herb looked at the other three, "Although it seems you brought some friends with you."

"They followed me, not much I could do about it." Ranma shrugged.

"Indeed." Herb clearly didn't believe him. "Follow me, the spring is this way." The prince turned and proceeded back into Jusenkyou without another word or glance. The four looked at each other, shrugged and followed.

Soon all five cursed men were in front of a small pool. The bamboo pole sticking from it was broken and rotted to the point of uselessness. Silence settled in the valley as the five gazed at their cure. Finally, Herb looked up.

"Here it is, the Spring of Drowned Man. Who's first?"

Ranma quietly looked into the clouded waters a moment longer then he turned to the Musk prince with a smirk. "How 'bout you?" Without waiting for a reply, he promptly pushed the young man in.

A soaked, sputtering _male_ Herb surfaced and glared at Ranma. "Happy?" He growled.

The only reply was four more splashes as the others jumped in. The Guide, drawn to the sound, stepped out of his hut and looked. A quick search of his memory told him which pool the five were in. He paled and ran to the five.

"No, Sirs! What you do? Very, very bad you fall in spring!" He was panicking, he swore to never let that spring be used again!

The five wet men looked at the strange man running in circles shouting "very bad!" over and over again with confusion.

"What's his problem?" Moose asked.

"No clue. Well guys what now?" A younger looking Genma asked his companions.

"Hey," Ryouga smiled(!), "I have an idea."

5 months later

Akane Tendo could only stare in dull shock. After Ranma, his father and Moose had left for Jusenkyou no one had heard from them. Now Nabiki claimed to have found them. What she was showing every one had them shocked.

"Oh Ranma," She whispered in shocked horror, "How could you?" She adjusted the umbrella on her shoulder to keep her dry from her fathers tears as he cried about the schools never being joined.

"He has used the Forbidden Spring." Cologne gravely told the others.

"Is you sure Great-grandmother?" Shampoo begged. Not her Airen!

"Yes. Look at the perfectly timed moves. The rhythm they are moving to. The clothes they're wearing. They have all used the spring. Now the world is doomed.

The Tendo household could only watch with the rest of the world as the true horror of the N'Syncichuan was reviled. 

Author's Notes: The fiction in no way is intended to insult either Ranma ½ or N'Sync. It was written for entertainment purposes only.


End file.
